Um simples amor de verdade
by Dynah
Summary: Ela nunca imaginou que se apaixonaria logo pelo inimigo,ele muito menosuma simples noite pode mudar a vida,completamente.espero que gostem da fic :]


Cap 1

BR>Era uma noite calma e serena, os galhos das arvores balancavam lentamente como uma danca para a lua cheia.Um par de olhos achocolatados abriram lentamente,ao mesmo tempo que seus bracos cubriam suas pernas devido ao frio,um corpo que antigamente era de menina e agora tinha evoluido muito,apareceu quando Ginevra Weasley se levantou da cama silenciosamente para nao acordar as colegas de quarto para fechar a janela.Olhou para os jardins e ouviu um som de violao de longe fazendo ela ter toda atencao nele.

BR>"Quem estaria tocando essa hora?" pensou confusa,botando o robe,com seu destintivo de monitora.

BR>Saiu do salao depois de ouvir um sermao da Mulher Gorda,desceu as escadas cuidadosamente com medo de Filch ou alguem a pegasse e correu para o jardim.Olhou para os lados sem ver nada gracas a escuridao,botou a mao no bolso percebendo que tinha esquecido a varinha.

BR>"Droga,como vou achar e a pessoa que esta fazendo isso?" pensou irritada.Ouviu um barulho de uma porta fechando e um miado de um gato. "Droga Filch" pensou desesperada,saindo correndo pelo jardim.Parou ofegante nas estufas se sentando na grama "Foi por pouco" sorrindo,voltando a ouvir o som mais perto.

BR>Olhou em volta nao vendo ninguem,percendo que o barulho vinha da Floresta Negra

BR>"Que beleza,ja esta escuro aqui,la dentro deve ta uma beleza!" pensou com raiva,entrando cuidadosamente,seguindo o som do violao

BR>Depois de uns minutos olhou para tras e viu que estava um pouco perigosamente afastada da escola e sentiu mais medo ainda quando percebeu que o violao nao tocava mais.

BR>"Oh merlim! Isso so pode ser um pesadelo! Por favor me acordem!" pensou desesperada olhando para os lados e nao vendo nada " O que faco agora!" mais antes que ela pudesse fazer algo sentiu um corpo batendo no dela e ouviu um violao caindo no chao,fazendo o barulho ecoar

BR>- Quem esta ai? – perguntou a voz fria,fazendo Gina estremecer levemente

BR>-Me desculpe.. – falou com a voz tremendo – estava desastrada! – tentando ver o rosto da pessoa discretamente,mais so conseguindo ver os olhos azuis acizentados

BR>-Deveria ter cuidado..pelo que vejo eh monitora – falou o garoto da voz fria e cheia de desdem

O garoto aproximou-se perigosamente dela

BR>"Oh meu Merlim! Burra,Gina burra!" pensava ela desesperada se afastando ate bater numa arvore e nao ter saida " Que otimo,vou morrer! Ele vai abusar de mim ou vai me matar! Merlim,mil perdoes pelos meus pecados,amem! Pronto pode me levar seu estranho" pensava ainda desesperada com os olhos fechados

BR>-Sabia que...-ate que ele chegou ao seu ouvido,as maos geladas esquentando-a rapidamente na cintura dela e o halito quente e fresco fazendo com que ela arrepia-se na noite fria e gelida – curiosidade matou um gato? – e assim afastou-se rapidamente como se nada tivesse acontecido

BR>Gina pode perceber um sorriso de desdem nos seus labios.Ate que ouviram barulhos.Era algo parecido com..

BR>-Cascos! – sussurou gina amedrontada

BR>-Que otio olha so o que voce fez garota! – gritou o garoto se estressanto

BR>-Ue,que foi que eu fiz? Eh o senhor que esta errado de estar perambulando pela floresta a essa hora da noite!

BR>Os cascos se aparoximavam..

BR>-Voce me deixou passar da hora,essa hora eles vem inspecionar a floresta!Eu devia ter passado direto por voce e te deixar morrer! E voce vai me dedurar pro Dumbledore eh,monitora?

BR>-Ha! Se eu soubesse quem vc eh,seria mais facil! – gritou ela.Os cascos estavam ficando mais fortes

BR>-La vem eles! – os vultos se aproximavam

BR>-Mais de que diabos vc esta falando! – perguntou Gina desesperada

BR>-Quem mais tem cascos na floresta,anta!

BR>-Cen...

BR>-CORRA!

BR>Os centauros cavalgavam atras deles.O garoto estranho agarrara a mao de Gina e agora corria desesperado,sem perceber que cada vez mais iam mas fundo da floresta.Gina estava atordoada por 1 minuto tinha esquecido tudo que tinha esquecido e ate mesmo de quem estavam fugindo e ate quem aperta sua mao com tanta forca que acabou tropecando

BR>-O lerda! Da para correr com mais atencao! Eu vou deixar vc sozinha! – berrou ele ajudando-a

BR>-E da para vc parar de apertar tanto minha mao!

BR>-Corre anta,por aqui,tem mais deles vindo pela esquerda!

BR>E comecaram a correr desesperados em direcao a direita

BR>-Hey! Para de me chamar de anta,ta legal!

BR>-Ta legal idiota! Sobe aqui! – falou ele subindo em uma arvore

BR>-O QUE! Eu nao vou conseguir soziha! – berrou Gina em panico

BR>-Que beleza arranjei uma mala em alca! – disse ele descendo e cruzando os dedos para lhe dar ajuda

BR>-Vai,sobe!

BR>-Como?

BR>-No pe de muleque burrinha!

BR>-Como? O que?

BR>-Ahhhh... – resmungou ele pegando em sua cintura forcando-a subir

BR>-Epa! Tira essa mao suja dae!

BR>-Vc nao reclamou a minutos atras!

BR>Gina pos a perna por cima de um galho e comecou a o garoto conseguiu ver suas pernas.

BR>"Nossa...essa garota ate que eh...para seu idiota vc ta correndo risco de vida,e depois nem sabe quem eh essa anta!" pensou ele se punindo e subindo logo apos ela

BR>Subiram no galho mais alto e grosso da arvore e la ficaram sentados

BR>-Eles nao vao ver agente aqui? – Gina perguntou depois de alguns minutos,sussurando

BR>-Nao,os galhos dessa arvore sao muitos juntos,as folhas vao impossibilitar a visao deles.E mesm que vissem,esqueceu que eles tem cascos? – sussurou o garoto

BR>-E dai? – perguntou Gina ainda meio confusa

BR>-Que nao tem como eles subirem anta! E que eu me lembre eles nao tem asas,idiota! – respondeu irritado

BR>-Ta bom ja chega! – estressou-se Gina se indireitando no galho – ou vc para de me xingar ou eu..

BR>-Ou vc..? – perguntou ele

BR>Ela pode ver uma sobramcelha se erguendo desdenhosamente por cima do seu olho azul acizentado esquerdo

BR>"Caramba...como ele consegue ficar sexy com essa sobrancelha erguid! Pena que nao consigo ver seu rosto todo,nao me lembro dele na Grifinoria..tomara que nao seja da Sonserina!" pensou ela observando ele discretamente,enquanto ele tb a observava discretamente

BR>"Os olhos dela sao bem escuros..e que pernas! Ela deve praticar quadribol ou fazer algum exercicio! Qualquer casa Merlim menos Grifinoria por favor!..Hey se ela eh monitora eu a conheco! Mas quem sera...tem 8 monitoras em Hogwarts..vou investigar! E hum...ela nao eh gordinha..bom comeco...ah que merda! Ponha a cabeca no lugar idiota!"

BR>-Acho que ja foram...- falou o garoto olhando para baixo depois de uns minutos

BR>-Sim...-concordou Gina comecando a descer

BR>-Deixa que eu desco primeiro,pra lhe ajudar! – falou o garoto descendo na frente

BR>Assim que ele pisou no chao,ela se desequilibrou e caiu por cima dele.O peso dela estava totalmente sobre ele.Suas pernas encaixaram-se perfeitamente e o cabelo dela estava caido apenas por um lado de seu pescoco.As bocas estavam estreabertas e a respiracao saia pesada e quente.

BR>Gina estremeceu novamente quando uma das maos do garoto tocou sua cintura,mais nem disse nada.A outra agora encaminhou-se ao seu pescoco.Gina estremecia a cada toque dele.Ele agora passava o polegar em seus labios estreabertos.

BR>A outra mao fria,ja passeava por toda sua cintura esquentando-a e a fazendo sem querer soltar um sussuro ofegante.

BR>Com esse sussuro ela pareceu despertar e abirou os olhos rapidamente comecando a sair de cima dele,que tb se levantou na mesma hora.

BR>-Nunca mais toque em mim...- disse ela com a voz tremida

BR>-Como vc vai saber como sou?

BR>-Nao sei quem eh vc,mais eu peco,nunca mais me toque assim! – e correu o mais depressa que pode em direcao ao castelo. N seria facil o resto daquelas dias.


End file.
